


Mr. Fantastic

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a thing for comic book superheros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fantastic

"What the hell is this?" Rodney yelled, staring at the monstrosity on his desk.

Colonel Sheppard peered over his shoulder. "Hello, kitty."

Rodney turned his head very slowly, his nose almost brushing Sheppard's cheek. "Kitty?" he asked, voice dripping with disdain.

"Not you." Sheppard tossed his chin towards Rodney's desk. "Hello Kitty. It's a Japanese brand. They have cartoons and pencil cases and underpants, I think."

Rodney smirked. "Underpants? Something you want to tell us, Sheppard? Have a little thing for Japanese school girl fashion, do you?"

"I _think_ , I said. Socks too. Probably." John scowled. "You pick up a lot of things working on a multi-national expedition."

"Be that as it may," Rodney said, grimacing as he poked the bright pink CD case. He turned his head a fraction and yelled at the top of his voice. "Kusanagi!"

John took a quick step back, shaking his head to clear his ringing ears. "Give me some warning next time, Rodney."

"Don't stand so close to me then," Rodney mumbled under his breath, cheeks turning a little pink.

"Like you don't like it," John whispered, accidentally-on-purpose brushing the back of his hand against Rodney's ass.

"Be that as it may - "

"Go easy on Miko or I'll tell her about your obsession with comic book superheros," John said, leaning into Rodney's personal space again.

Rodney cleared his throat, aware of the curious stares of his staff. "She already knows. They've all seen my Mr. Fantastic T shirt."

"Yeah, but do they know about the thing down your pants?"

Rodney's mouth gaped open. "You...but..."

John gave Rodney his best grin. "I've seen your boxers, Rodney. And while the Thing is a cool superhero, I'm thinking about getting you another pair. Something more suitable to your...girth."

"But...we..."

"The Incredible Hulk, Rodney," he drawled, then turned, whistling as he walked to the commissary.

Let McKay stew on that for a while, John thought. Then after work, I'll show him The Flash.


End file.
